guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Halcyon Job
Overview Summary #Speak to Captain Rion of the Halcyon. #Kill Lord Senkai. #Kill War Captain Womack. #See Captain Lexis for your reward. Obtained from :Captain Lexis in Cavalon Requirements :Sunjiang District (mission) Reward :*5,000 XP :*1,000 Luxon Faction :*350 Gold :*Luxon Totem Dialogue :"With the threat of plague subsiding, it seems the Kurzicks have grown bolder. Bold enough to draw the Guild of 1,000 Daggers into our ongoing conflict. The 1,000 Daggers have not meddled in Luxon affairs for almost two hundred years, and it seems that they need a reminder as to why. They are Canthans, and do not value what we value. They prize but two things: gold and blood. Gold is in short supply, but blood is always available. If you are willing, I would have you aid in the removal and replacement of their guild leader, one Lord Senkai. While you are there, slay the Kurzick War Captain as well. Speak to Captain Rion of the Halcyon, who will take Senkai's place. He will fill you in on the rest." ::Accept: "You had me at "gold and blood."" ::Reject: "Politics nauseate me. Forget it." Intermediate Dialogue (Rion) :"They call that violence? I'll show 'em violence. Khim! Show 'em the violence!" Reward Dialogue :"So Senkai is out of the way? Excellent. You have earned the favor of Elora, as well as this." Followup :Protect the Halcyon Walkthrough From Zos Shivros Channel, take the north exit. Talk to Captain Rion, and continue north-north-east until a small bridge is reached. The entrance to the bridge is on the west end, past a hostile Canthan Peasant and Canthan Noble. Each time the party comes into range of hostile Peasants or Nobles, they will turn friendly, beg for mercy before a group of 3-4 Luxon Assassins pop up nearby and attack the party. Go across the bridge and clear a pathway through the village and the assassin ambushes until Lord Senkai is reached. Killing Lord Senkai will cause any remaining Luxon forces to come out and attack, as well as a considerable Kurzick force led by War Captain Womack. Kill War Captain Womack to complete the quest. It is not necessary to kill everything, after this point one may map travel back to Cavalon for the reward. Notes *It is advisable to speak to Captain Rion first, who will join the party as allies, along with some of the Halcyon's crew of NPCs. However, the quest may also be completed by speaking to him after killing Lord Senkai and War Captain Womack. *Rion does not need to survive to complete the quest (as long as he was spoken to), even though the quest dialog suggests otherwise. *Possible bug: if War Captain Womack doesn't appear at the end, the quest in its entirety will have to be redone. Hints *Carefully flush all the Luxon assassin ambushes before engaging Lord Senkai. When all are cleared, a group of Luxons will run in to engage the party, and another group of assassins will appear. Once these are killed, some new, friendly looking, Luxon assassins will pop up, begging for mercy. These will neither help nor hinder in upcoming fights, but they do indicate no further Luxon forces will threaten you. *If there are problems killing Lord Senkai and War Captain Womack, it is advised to clear the area first (see first hint) before talking to Captain Rion, and only then engage Lord Senkai. Rion's small force tends to die easily, but can make a difference in the final fight. Trivia *The name of this quest is likely a reference to The Train Job, the second episode of Firefly, the show on which the Halcyon and its crew is based. See the Halcyon article for more details. Category:Factions quests Category:Gives Luxon points